Forever
by AAnitab
Summary: Sequel to 'Falling.' Now that they're together, their relationship will be deepened by a shared dream, this time without the blood transfusion or the almost dying. Much more relaxing that way. Max/Logan romantic smut. I am the queen.
1. The morning after

Title: Forever

Rating: Nc17

Author: AnitaB

Author's note: A little bit of plot snuck into my romantically smutty shipper story. This story is set post "Shorties in love" and contains spoilers up to that point. It's the second in my Angel series, following "Falling" and would probably make more sense if you read it first. Written pre "Meow" sorry it took so long to post.

Disclaimers: Everyone knows I don't own these people I just play with them and give them back (Properly cleaned of course) to the real owners, Cameron/Eglee and Fox networks. I own nothing and nothing I do own would be worth getting in a lawsuit.

Forever

By AnitaB

Chapter one: The morning after

Logan mumbled in his sleep, pulling Max closer and burying his face in her hair. Max, also asleep, whispered his name and pressed her face against his neck. Then the dream began.

Logan looked down to see himself dressed in a tux, with his hands resting on the wheels of his chair. Realizing it was a dream, Logan's eyes searched the room for Max. Eyes flicking from shadow to shadow, he felt soft hands tracing his shoulders.

"Max." he covered her hands with his and pulled them down to rest against his chest, pulling her warmth closer to his back.

"I'm here, Logan." She walked around in front of the chair. Logan's eyes widened, she was wearing the traffic stopping dress she'd stolen for his cousin's wedding. "I told you I wasn't leaving." Max leaned down and lightly brushed her lips against his "I like it here."

"I like having you here," Logan reached out and pulled Max down into his lap, "but *_here*_ is even better," he whispered against her lips. She kissed him eagerly, slipping her tongue between his lips to caress his own. Just as Logan tilted his head to deepen the kiss further, Max wriggled out of his lap with a teasing laugh.

"In our dreams you can walk so come and get me, Logan." She stood in front of him, a few feet away with a playful smile on her face.

"So it's our dream, is it? Not yours or mine." Logan stood and Max's heart tightened at the sight of him walking to her. He stopped a mere step in front of her. "So what else can we do in our dreams?" He held his arms out, inviting her closer.

"We can dance," Max stepped into his arms, feeling them close around her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Max lifted her gaze to his. With his lips millimeters from hers Logan pressed her body to the length of his. His fingers played on the bare skin of her neck and arms.

"I love you, Max. I love holding you like this." Her arms tightened around him.

"I love you, Logan. You know I love you." Max buried her face against his shoulder, "Don't you?"

Logan lifted her face to his, "Of course I know, Max. You've risked everything for me. I feel your love in every touch," he brushed his lips against hers, "every look." He locked his eyes to hers, "everything."

Faint music filled the room. Max leaned her forehead against Logan's. "Dance with me."

Logan led her into a slow dance, "Always, I'll always dance with you, Max." Holding her tight against his body, close enough to feel her heart pounding against his ribs, they danced. The music enveloped them, holding them in a place of safety and unity.

"Promise me," Max raised up and lightly kissed him.

"Anything." Logan responded, nuzzling her soft cheek.

"Promise you'll always hold me." Logan kissed her, putting every ounce of love into the kiss. Pulling back and gasping for breath, Logan made a vow.

"I promise, Max. I will always hold you, I'll always dance with you. Forever, my angel, forever."

"And I'll always be here for you, Logan. I'm not leaving you, ever." Max pulled his face down to hers, kissing him breathless. Logan leaned down and scooped Max up into his arms.

"I've wanted to do this for so long, to be able to hold you, carry you like this." Max smiled and cuddled closer into his arms.

"Can we stay here?" Max murmured into Logan's shoulder.

"Maybe we can come back. Shared dreams seem to be a part of our connection." He leaned down to capture her lips with his, savoring her taste.

The music changed suddenly to the buzz of Logan's alarm clock. Max opened her eyes to see the bare skin of Logan's chest. Raising her head, Max smiled into Logan's eyes.

"Good morning, Love." Logan pulled Max down to his lips, whispering "Thank you" before kissing her softly.

"For what?"

"For the dance, for letting me wake up with you in my arms, for loving me. For everything."

"You've done all those things for me, too. You've always been there when I needed you."

"I always want to be," Logan brushed his thumb back and forth across her barcode while his other hand pressed her against his chest. Both groaned at the feel of skin on skin. Max shivered, leaning down to taste the hollow of his throat. He moaned her name, leaning to catch her lips while his hands pulled her body astride his.

She gasped, pressing down to feel his arousal between her legs.

"How can I want you this much? I feel like I'm in heat whenever you touch me."

"Thank God," Logan sat up to run his fingers through her hair. "You can't possibly want me as much as I want you." He dropped a hand between her legs to tease the little bundle of nerves hidden there. Groaning at the feel of her flesh, wet and ready for him, he conceded. "Maybe you can."

"I've never wanted anything or anyone more in my life." Max lifted herself just enough to guide his hardness inside her. Sinking down on him, she felt Logan's fingers clenched into the flesh of her hips.

"God, yes. Max." Logan dipped his head to pull her nipple into his mouth, feeling it harden even more against his tongue.

"Logan," Max tightened around him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She held him against her and began rocking on him, feeling his hardness stroke her, fill her. It wasn't enough. Max hooked her ankles behind his back and suddenly rolled, pulling Logan on top of her. His weight pushed him deeper inside her depths.

"Yes!" Logan's exclamation harmonized with Max's cry of pleasure. His deep, plunging strokes had her arching up against him and digging her nails into his shoulders. The feel of his body covering hers was heavenly.

"Logan," Max ran a hand into his hair and pulled his lips to hers. She ran her tongue across his lips before plunging inside to taste him. Logan arched into her, driving deep and caressing her tongue with his own. Max tightened around Logan's shaft, her climax dragging him over the edge with her.

Logan collapsed, burying his face in her hair. Her arms pulled him close as her hands rubbed the slick skin of his back.

"You feel so good, Max. I don't know how I lived without touching you." Logan lifted up only enough to gaze into her deep brown eyes. "I love you."

Those brown eyes teared over, her hand rose to stroke the stubble on his face. "I love you so much, Logan. I never knew love could be this strong, until you." Logan smiled and kissed the tears from her cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled her above him. Glancing at the clock, Logan reluctantly pulled himself out of Max's body.

"We should get out of bed and get dressed. Bling should be here any minute."

"That doesn't mean we have to get up. Bling and Original Cindy have been sure this had happened ages ago. He'd approve."

Logan smiled, "You're probably right. That doesn't mean I want to see him drool over the gorgeous naked chick in my bed. You're for my eyes only." The smile on his face twisted, accenting the joke.

Max laughed, "Your eyes only, huh." She jumped out of bed completely naked. "Really, now I'm your property?"

Logan sat up, eyes sparkling "Are you saying you don't belong to me? Don't you want to be mine?" Pulling himself to the edge of the bed, he pasted a very fake frown on his face. "Don't you love me anymore?"

Even knowing it was fake, Max couldn't help but respond. She knelt in front of him wearing a pout just as fake as his frown. Brushing her fingers through his hair she murmured sarcastically "Poor baby, are we a little insecure?"

Now that she was close enough, Logan dropped the act. With his arms around her, he turned, pulling her back into bed and laying on his side above her.

"I'm not insecure, I know you love me, Max. Just admit you're mine and we'll get dressed before you, my gorgeous woman," Logan's eyes traced down Max's body, followed closely by one hand. He paused, enjoying her quick response to his touch, before completing the thought "give Bling a sight he'll never forget."

Max leaned up and licked his ear, "We could both give Bling a sight he'll never forget, if you're up" she glanced down his body, "to it."

His body reacted to the invitation involuntarily and he groaned. "Max, this much exercise can't be good for a man my age."

"Like you're old, Logan."

Suddenly the pair froze at the sound of the door opening, followed by Bling's voice.

"Logan, you up yet."

"Max, go get dressed, hurry."

"My clothes, and yours, are in the living room." Max threw the words over her shoulder as she streaked into the bathroom.

000

Bling walked into Logan's apartment and called for him. Getting no response, he headed into the kitchen. Strangely there was a half eaten dinner for two on the table, complete with an open bottle of wine and candles. The wine was sitting in a bucket of warm water and the candles were puddles of melted wax. But no Logan. //_That's odd, he usually cleans up after Max leaves. Maybe Max didn't go home last night.\\_ He stepped in the living room and the hoped for truth smacked him in the face. Picking up Max's red sweater, Bling smiled. //_I hope she didn't hurt his back in the process.\\_

"Logan, Max, I'm here. Do you want me to bring you your clothes?" Bling carried the whole bundle towards Logan's bedroom.

000


	2. Questions and Advice

Forever

By AnitaB

Chapter two: Questions and Advice

"He saw the clothes, do I still have to hide in the bathroom?"

"Yes, he'll come in here in a second. Throw me some boxers and go." She complied and Logan wriggled into the boxers just as Bling knocked on the door.

"Come in, Bling."

The door opened one full inch, no more no less. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to see anything I shouldn't." The laughter in his voice wasn't muffled at all by the thick wood door.

"She's in the bathroom, you're safe."

Bling opened the door wide and stepped into the room. He smiled widely at the sight of Logan sprawled across the bed in boxers and a grin, looking very happy. "Hey Max!"

"Hi, Bling. How are you?" Her overly cheery voice was muffled slightly by the bathroom door.

"I'm fine. You two want something to eat?" Max giggled.

"Sure, Bling. We'll be ready in a few minutes."

Laughing Bling set the clothes at the foot of the bed and left the room, carefully shutting the door behind him. Max walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Logan's eyes glued themselves to the curvy form barely covered by terry cloth.

"I'll never get enough of you. Max, come here and kiss me one more time before breakfast."

She turned, seeing the blatant hunger in his eyes. A responding passion heated her blood. Climbing on the bed, Max slowly crawled towards him across the mattress. The towel fell away and Logan's eyes fell to her body before gazing into her eyes.

"Wait," Max stopped an arm's length away from him at his words, a disappointed look in her face.

"You know I want to, so don't look at me like that. But if we don't get dressed now we won't leave the bed at all today."

She smiled, leaning closer to his body, "And that would be bad?" He couldn't resist and kissed her hard before pulling back.

"We have to get dressed, Max, please don't tempt me."

"Oh, all right." She pouted and moved to pull on her clothes, handing his pants and shirt over her shoulder to Logan. Logan smiled, immensely pleased by her obvious desire for him. Both dressed and Max watched as Logan maneuvered himself into his chair, admiring the strength in his arms and shoulders. She remembered those hands and arms lifting her and moving her, and flushed slightly at the desire that pulsed through her.

Logan turned just in time to see Max's skin color and her eyes fixate on his hands. "If you look at me like that, Max, we might not leave the room." Max stalked towards him, dropping into his lap. "Max, do you know what you do to me?"

She smiled and rested a hand against the fly of his slacks. A gasp parted his lips and his hips rose against her hand. "I think I do know, Logan." She leaned down and claimed his lips.

"Max. Logan. Breakfast's ready."

Logan pulled back. "Come on, Max. We should eat. We didn't even finish dinner last night. Something distracted us, I can't imagine what." His smile said he knew exactly what and had enjoyed it thoroughly.

Max sighed and climbed out of Logan's lap and headed to the door. Throwing a saucy smile over her shoulder, Max taunted "You coming, Logan."

"We'll see who's coming when I get my hands on you." He grumbled under his breath. Of course Max heard him and laughed on her way to the kitchen.

Half way through breakfast a thought slammed into Max's mind.

"I have to call Cindy, she'll be worried that I didn't come home last night."

Logan caught her wrist before she got up. "Max, Cindy knew you were coming over here, right?"

Max nodded.

"And you've said she thought we happened ages ago. She'd approve of us."

Max threw him a look that clearly said 'yes, I know'. "Then I should call her now so her celebrating doesn't piss Normal off at work tomorrow." She pulled her hand away and stalked off the phone in the computer room. Logan watched the sway of her hips as she left.

"She's quite a girl, isn't she, Logan?" Bling leaned his elbows on the table, laughing at the besotted look on Logan's face. "I've never seen you so happy before."

Logan smiled, "She makes me happy, Bling."

"I can tell."

000

"This better be you, Max." were the first words out of the phone after the click of the phone being lifted.

"Yeah, Cindy, it's me. I shoulda called, but I was...distracted." She smiled at the word Logan had used earlier. Distracted about covered it.

"Distracted, hmmmm. I bet I know who distracted you. Did you two bang the gong last night?" Expectant silence filled the line.

"Uh..."

"That's a yes, so those wheels of his ain't a problem, are they?" Cindy's eyes glittered happily on the other end of the line.

"Cindy! I didn't say we did anything."

"You also didn't say you didn't, so tell me ,without details, how was he?"

Blushing profusely Max blurted. "It was amazing, Cindy. It's never felt like this before."

"I'm happy for you, Boo. Give Roller boy my love."

"I'll tell him, see you at work tomorrow."

"Hold up, Boo. You coming home tonight or should I not wait up?"

Max thought about it and smiled. She didn't know if she could face a night without Logan. "Don't wait up."

"Sure, Boo. I'll see ya tomorrow then. Have fun, but remember you gotta be able to walk tomorrow." Cindy's laughter rang out before the line went dead.

Max walked back into the kitchen and draped her arms around Logan's neck from behind. He turned his head to plant a light kiss on her cheek.

"So how's Cindy? Do I need to worry about her being mad at me?"

"You were right, she approves."

"Good. I wouldn't want her hurting me for taking advantage of her Boo." Logan chuckled against her ear.

Laughing herself, "I'll protect you, don't worry."

Bling smiled, nearly teary eyed to see them so obviously in love and so comfortable with each other and their new intimacy.

Logan brushed his fingers against Max's cheek. They smiled into each other's eyes before turning back to the food. //_They are just so cute together. Now that they are _finally_ together.\\_

000

Cindy set down the phone, smiling wide enough to show her back teeth. "Go Roller boy. Max deserves all the happiness you can bring her." Cindy rolled her eyes and laughed, "And Max wasn't even in heat when she finally gave in."

The smile faded a little and turned nostalgic "Maybe I'll have this place all to myself soon. Without a roommate like Max, this apartment will be lonely."

000

Max sat and watched Bling put Logan through his workout, enjoying the sight of him. Knowing she was finally free to touch him whenever she wanted to took a weight off her heart. Not to mention that she got to sit and watch Logan in his workout clothes //_Positively yummy_\\ with his skin shiny with sweat //_Even yummier_.\\ She licked her lips unconsciously. It was a most enjoyable form of torture for Max to sit there and not touch those muscles working under Logan's skin.

Now it felt like she was in heat just looking at him. But what a sight he was. Just then, Logan turned to look at her, seeing the emotions in her eyes.

"Come here, Max." Logan held a hand out to her. Pulling her behind him, he leaned against her. Max supported him as Bling exercised the muscles in Logan's legs.

"I'm here, Logan." Max leaned her cheek on the top of his head and wrapped her arms around his ribs. "I'm here."

000

Max wheeled her bicycle into Jam Pony, waiting for the explosion. It came.

Cindy spotted her around the corner of the locker and screamed her name.

"Max! Girl, we gotta talk. Tell me what happened over the last two days. Come here, Boo. Talk." Cindy clamped a hand around Max's wrist and dragged her to the bench by the lockers.

"Cindy, I thought you didn't want details. Being you don't like men and all."

"Not that! I wanna know what made you give in."

Max smiled, lowering her eyes.

"This isn't a warehouse for human flesh. Bip, bip, bip. That means you, Cindy, package to..."

"Shove it, Normal. I'm talkin' to my girl here. Your package can wait."

"One of these days, Cindy. I'm gonna fire all you rude, lazy morons."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever, Normal." Cindy waited until Normal disappeared around the corner. "Now speak, what happened at dinner?"

"He asked me to dance."

At the soft look on Max's face Cindy waited silently for her to continue.

"I told him that I stole his poem. I said that you'd read it and said he loved me." Max paused then looked at Cindy with tears in her eyes. "He said you were right, Cindy. He said you were right. Then we kissed." Max brushed her fingers against her lips "He said he loves me."

"Finally, Boo. I'm happy for you. Everyone else around you two knows you're made for each other. We all just waitin' for you and Logan to admit it."

"Believe me, we admitted it." Max flushed crimson at the memory of Logan's touch, his voice saying her name, his arms around her as they danced in a shared dream, his eyes on hers first thing in the morning. "I love him, Cindy. What am I gonna do if I mess this up?"

"Max, listen to me, girl. You're not gonna mess this up. He loves you, you love him, and the two of you will get through any problems you have." Cindy leaned forward and gripped Max's hand.

"Don't let fear mess up a good thing, Boo."

"I'm trying. I only get scared when I can't touch him. When he's around I'm deliriously happy and falling like a rock."

"Boo, that's what love is. Fear and falling all at the same time."

"I've never felt this way before. It would hurt so much to lose him now."

"You won't lose him, he's not going anywhere." Cindy glanced up. "But we better get to work if we wanna keep our sucky jobs." Cindy stood and headed off Normal at the locker. "Where to with the package, boss?" She smiled angelically but Normal just glared.

"875 parks way."

000

Logan sat down at his computer to get some work done after Max had left for work. The apartment felt so empty without her. Yet the silence was filled with stray thoughts //_What if she leaves because of Lydecker? What if she stays anyway and he catches her? What if Zack called her away for another x5? What if she stopped loving me? What if I lose her?\\_

Logan stared blindly at the computer screen, letting his fears swirl around his mind.

"Logan, want some tea?" Bling stepped into the room, seeing the blank expression in Logan's eyes. "You need to talk about something?"

"Huh? No, not really. I'm just thinking."

"'Bout Max?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I love her but there are a lot of 'what ifs' in my head." Logan leaned back in his chair "I'll just slow her down if Lydecker finds her, but I don't know if I can let her go."

"Would she want you to let her go? She came back for you when Lydecker was looking for her before. It's her decision to make and she chose you. She loves you, man, but there are no guarantees. Love her back and enjoy each day together."

Logan smiled, "Thanks, Bling. I was just missing her already. It's so quiet when she's not here." Bling clapped Logan on the shoulder.

"Buck up, Logan. You got a hell of a woman who loves you, don't let insecurity mess up a good thing."

"I won't, Bling. I just want her back in my arms."

000


	3. An unplanned proposal

Forever

By AnitaB

Chapter three: An unplanned proposal

Max found herself standing outside Logan's door at the end of the workday. Her body ached for contact with his. She picked the lock and quietly entered the apartment.

Candle light spilled out of the living room onto the hall floor. Music floated in the air.

"Logan?"

"In here, love." Logan called from the living room.

Max stepped around the corner and Logan's eyes locked on her. She was wearing tight black pants and a tank top. She was gorgeous and the buzz of her presence filled the apartment. Logan's nerves unwound just at the sight of her.

Max smiled, watching Logan's eyes trace the curves of her body. The interest in his face loosened the tense knot in her stomach.

"I'm glad you're here. I missed you all day, Max."

"I missed you, too" Max looked down, still a little nervous. "Got anything to eat?" Food was always a safe subject for Max.

Smiling, Logan said "Yeah, dinner's in the oven. But first, come here. I need to touch you." Max rushed forward into his open arms, curling herself up into his lap.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, rubbing her cheek against his stubbled one. Logan tucked her body closer to his chest, one hand on the bare skin of her lower back, the other buried in her hair.

"I hated letting you go this morning, Max."

She pulled back enough to see his eyes. "Then don't let go." Pulling him into a kiss, she stroked his lips with her tongue, delving inside to taste him at his gasp.

He deepened the kiss, swirling his tongue past her own to trace the smooth edge of her teeth. His hands dropped to her hips, turning her to sit astride his lap. She groaned at the strength in his arms and the feel of his shaft pressing up against her.

"Logan, how can the need be this strong so soon?" She rested her forehead against his. His fingers rubbed her lips.

"Because we're in love, Max, we're in love."

"How long can it last?"

"Our love? Forever, Max. I loved you when Zack took you and headed for Canada. You kissed me and I almost couldn't let you go. I could never let you leave without me now. I'd die without you." Max pressed closer against him.

"I know, I just couldn't leave without touching you even though I knew it would make it harder to go. Sitting in that cabin, knowing I was leaving you maybe forever...it felt like I was empty. A piece of me was missing; my heart was still here with you."

Logan raised his head, his lips a breath from hers and whispered her name. He brushed his lips against hers, relishing the heat of her body against his.

Abruptly, Max pulled back, jerking out of his lap to stand in front of him. "Max."

"Logan, this ,us, we're forever, right?"

"Yes, I love you, Max. I want to spend my life with you."

"I feel the same way." Max knelt down at his feet, her hands resting against his legs. "So let's make it forever, Marry me, Logan."

His eyes filled with emotion. One hand reached out to cup her cheek. "Are you sure, Max? Because once I have a mark on you, once you're mine, I'll never let you go. If you have to run, I'm going with you. Be sure before you ask me."

"I know what I want, Logan. I love you. Marry me."

Logan pulled Max up into his arms. "God, yes, Max. I can't wait to be your husband. I love you." He pressed a kiss on her open lips. Pulling herself astride his hips, Max responded to his kiss. Running her hands through his hair she pressed his hips between her thighs. Logan arched up against her.

"Max, dinner can wait. I have something to give you." Max snuggled against his chest as Logan wheeled them both into the bedroom. After installing them into his bed, Logan took a small box out of the night stand.

"I don't have a ring ready. I wasn't expecting the woman of my dreams to propose to me tonight." Logan brushed a soft kiss against her lips. "But I still want my mark on you, Max. I want the world to know you're mine." He opened the box, pulling out his mother's locket. Logan pulled Max back against his chest, brushing her hair aside and planting a kiss on her barcode before clasping the gold chain around her throat. "Yes, Max. I will marry you."

Max turned to face him with tears in her eyes. Her fingers lightly touched the locket at her throat. "Logan, your mother's locket? But this is all you have of her. She left it to you."

"I want you to have it, to keep a part of me close to your heart. My mother would have loved you."

"You're already in my heart, Logan, but I'd love to wear it." She leaned in closer to kiss him, her hands unbuttoning his shirt.

His hands snuck under the bottom edge of her tank top and peeled it over her head. Groaning at her beauty, Logan pulled her against him ,skin to skin. Max balled her hands into the fabric on his shirt and stripped it down his arms.

His lips trailed down her neck to taste the hollow of her throat, pressing a kiss on the locket in passing. Max knelt across his hips, guiding his mouth to the tips of her breasts. Logan licked and teased her hardening nipples while his fingers attacked the fasteners of her pants.

Max pulled out of his arms to stand at the side of the bed. Smiling at the love and lust in Logan's eyes, she pushed her pants and underwear to the floor and stepped out of them. Logan's eyes glowed. He'd never seen anything as beautiful as Max dressed only in a smile and his necklace, his mark. Logan's hand fell to his own belt, and his pants fell to the floor. Reaching a hand out to her, his raspy voice filled the air between them, "Come here, Max."

She stalked to the bed and crawled up the mattress towards Logan. "I need you, Logan." He pulled her against him and swiftly rolled her under him.

"You've got me, Angel." Pulling her body against the length of his, Logan settled his lower body between her legs. Pressing his hardness against her heat, Logan kissed her, savoring her taste.

Her fingers wrapped around his shaft, stroking him with the rhythm of his moans. He responded in kind, dipping one long finger into the hot sheath of her flesh. Her hips rocked against his stroking hand.

"Now, Logan. I need you inside me."

With a low, heartfelt groan, Logan slowly pushed himself inside her. She arched against him, her nails digging into the muscles of his back. Each deep, synchronized thrust pushed them closer to release. Max leaned up and nibbled at the edge of his jaw, feeling his skin rub and press against hers. Her legs tightened around his waist, and taking her invitation, his thrusts accelerated, delving deeper. His head dropped, his eyes gazing into hers as she tightened around him, climaxing. A few hard thrusts later he joined her. His low moan of satisfaction harmonizing with her last cries of joy.

Collapsing atop her slim form, Logan kissed the locket where it rested in the hollow of her throat. Entangled from head to toe, Logan rolled to his back and tucked Max against his chest. "Mrs. Cale, my Max, My Angel."

She smiled into his eyes "My Logan, my husband, my heart." Logan pulled a light blanket over her slick back and cuddled her closer. "Stay close, Logan. I need you close."

"Forever, my angel."

They drifted off to sleep, wrapped safely in each other's arms and each other's love.

The End.


End file.
